Protection
by Zehava
Summary: "You'll see in the end, I'm doing everything to protect you..." snapped!Tsuna fic, character deaths. Edit: Adding 'Recollections of the Guardians'
1. The Warehouse

**A/N**: Well. I've had this idea in my head for awhile after a reviewer said they had been interested in me writing a fic about a snapped!Tsuna. I told myself though I wouldn't write it until I got caught up with the manga and now that I am, here you are~ This is 5YL so they're in their twenties. Minus Lambo and Ipin of course.

**Warning**: This is rated T for violence, 'gore', insanity, and character deaths. Yes. Death_s._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, you'd probably have seen this happen.

**Protection**

The steady _drip drip _of a far away source was calming. It was solid, expected, something that you knew would keep continuing no matter how long you stayed here. Cutting through this peace however was a number of annoyances. Like the moan of pain and the sniffling of someone trying their hardest not to burst into screaming tears.

"Ju-juudaime…" Orange eyes flickered open, turning towards the sound.

In the center of this warehouse was a brutal scene. And yet the eyes that had opened only looked on with cruel affection.

Scattered about were the guardians of the Vongola Tenth. The loud-mouth Sun guardian was flat on his face, a pool of blood surrounding him and one would think he was most likely choking on it with how his body shuddered every minute or so followed by a gurgling cough. His arms were twisted around his back at odd angles, the bandages of his hands completely soaked in blood. His bangle beside him had been melted, only a shimmer of the box weapon's face still remaining untouched.

Sitting up beside him against a pillar was the usually carefree Rain guardian. With the blood covering his face, one could barely even see the features that were normally twisted in a bright smile. His sword pierced straight through his shoulder into the stone behind him. What made the scene all that much worse was the sword had been wood when it had been thrust through the muscle and flesh, splinters of the shattered wood embedded deep in the open wound. Surprisingly, this was clear of blood, the sword acting as a dam to the flow. The Version X necklace had met the same fate as the Sun guardian's Vongola Gear, the silver burned into his chest and throat. His raspy breaths were the only thing making it obvious he was still alive.

The infamous Cloud guardian was by his side, lying on his belly but with one elbow pushing him up and the other hand flat on the ground in an attempt to sit up. A deep gash went down his entire face from the left temple, across the nose, to end under his right jaw. Blood blinded his left eye, the one gray eye still usable was narrowed in such a loathing glare it was a wonder its victim hadn't burst into flames. Burns coated his arms and chest, the shirt he was wearing torn and scorched in a good number of places. His jacket hung limply on his arm, only the sleeve with his pride left standing. One tonfa had been sliced to pieces and lay around him while the second was held in a shaky grasp of the hand off the ground. The fact he could hold it was a miracle considering his Vongola Bracelet had been burned into the wrist itself.

Beside him were the two Mist guardians. The girl was still as death, a good portion of her upper torso caved in. Crimson liquid trickled out the sides of her mouth and curved down her throat to drip on the ground under her. Shards of the trident—or what had perhaps been a staff of some sort—sparkled sadly around them. The male half of the guardian was on all fours beside her, one arm wrapped about a blood soaked middle that was still pouring out around the limb. His red eye was closed with a deep bruising surrounding it and the opposite cheek. That famous pineapple haircut had been burned clean off, singed remains brushing across his face.

The last of the adult guardians, the faithful right hand that had spoken, seemed to be the worst out of them all. A good half of his silver hair was a deep red and if one looked close enough they'd see a wicked bash to the side of his head. His clothes were in tatters and more burned than the Cloud guardian before him. His arm was obviously broken in the way it bent backwards towards his spine and it swung uselessly by his side. The belt buckle of his Vongola Gear had been crushed and the silver dust glimmered in the puddles of blood around him. He was sitting up with one knee to the ground, the other leg twisted awkwardly under him. One stick of dynamite was between his index and middle finger and it trembled in his grasp.

"What… are you doing…?" The warmth of the orange eyes made a shiver go down the bomber's spine. The owner of the eyes stepped forward until they were directly in front, crouching to look behind him rather than at the faded green eyes staring. Behind the bomber, helping hold him up by the shoulder was a smaller black haired male. His dark eyes widened in fear at the approach, the sniffling turning into a form of hyperventilation. He cried out as a hand reached towards him, curling around the back of his neck gently.

"Shh… It's ok, Lambo. It won't hurt…" The eyes dimmed suddenly as the fingers found the pressure point and crushed down on it. The younger male fell forward into awaiting arms that lowered him to the ground almost lovingly.

"Juudaime!" There was a glance at the right hand, before a bright smile stretched across the features. If the orange eyed person was going to say anything, it was cut off by a weak cackle. The Mist guardian looked up with a face twisted in complete hatred.

"You think… your precious Tenth is still here…?" Another wet laugh escaped the bluenette, blood sprinkling his lips. "Tsunayoshi's already lost."

"Why haven't you killed us yet, herbivore?" The orange gaze flickered onto the dark Cloud, amusement at the nickname warming the color.

"I'm not killing you. I'm _protecting_ you!" Gokudera stared in a sort of horror as the owner of the orange eyes stood, madness darkening the hue. "This'll protect all of you! Now no one else can come and hurt you. Now you don't have to risk your life for me because you're my _family._" Giggling started before it burst into full out laughter, hysteria seeped in the noise. "I am destroying the Vongola like I said I would! Now we won't have to kill anyone ever again, or give more sins to the next generation." Gloved hands were lifted, one in front and behind. A brilliant orange flame erupted on the material, burning away the blood that had coated them. "Go to sleep my _precious famiglia…_ Operation X."

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

><p>"What have you done…?" Tsunayoshi Sawada turned at the voice, smiling down at the baby before him. The echoed screams were still fading while the smell of burned flesh and scorched blood filled the warehouse.<p>

"I have not done anything, Reborn. I am in the _process _of doing something." The fedora lowered, shadowing the eyes beneath.

"Then what are you _doing, _Tsuna?" The brown haired male spread his arms out.

"I am destroying the Vongola." He suddenly shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, his orange eyes widening as a crooked grin split his face. "Everyone wanted me to restore them. Restore the Vongola to how it was before… but I couldn't do it. I made it worse, Reborn!" He turned his grin onto the shadowed face of the Arcobaleno. "The sins that had terrified me during that trial, I added to those horrors. I can't save the Vongola, I can't do anything they wanted me to do, only tear it apart even more!" He snickered, insanity glinting in his darkening eyes. "The Ninth is dead. My parents are dead. My guardians are dead. There is no one that can carry on the Vongola blood! Even if Xanxus takes over, the Vongola is dead. I made sure of it!"

_Click._

He blinked, looking at the green gun pointed at his face. There was a tense moment of silence before he chuckled, lowering his arms to his side and straightening.

"Are you going to kill me now, Reborn?" There was no answer, only the tightening of the finger on the trigger. "You know, I always looked to you as a sort of father figure… after all, mine was never around. I'm a little sad that you're disappointed in me but that's ok. I know you'll see I was only protecting everyone in the end." Once again, he opened his arms, revealing his heart for a clear shot. "Go on then… Do what you're supposed to do to a failed student, _mentor_." The small frown on the baby's face deepened at the sarcasm in the term. Before any of them could do anything however, a thick collar came flying out of the shadows. Tsuna gave a choked gasp as it clamped around his throat, jerking him backwards.

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada. You have violated the mafia law."_

"Vin…dice…" He twisted his head as much as he could in that collar, grinning brokenly at the bandaged men. "I wondered… if you were coming." Silence was his answer. He coughed as the chain was yanked with a force that sent him crashing to the ground. He reached up to grab at the collar around his neck, writhing in its grip as he was dragged backwards. It was useless, he knew, but instinct powered him on to struggle against the fate he had seen through Mukuro's eyes. Tsuna shifted his now chocolate gaze onto the baby who still had a gun aimed at him. His grin darkened.

"You'll tell the others that… I want their happiness, right…? Now that… the Vongola's era has ended, they'll be safe…" He twisted off his Vongola ring, putting it between the links of the chains so at the next sharp movement by Vindice it was crushed between the metal with a harsh squeal. There was a dull cry of pain that made Tsuna's grin falter for a second. "Sorry, Natsu…" The happy insanity returned quickly. "But… it was for the best."

_BAM._

Vindice came to a halt, their heads turning to look at the baby who hadn't moved from his spot. Smoke curled upwards from the green gun in his hand. They slowly shifted towards the Vongola Tenth.

Fresh blood was blooming on his chest above his heart. The chocolate eyes were wide with surprise, staring at the hidden face of Reborn. He took a breath only for it to turn into a cough as blood shot forth from his mouth to splash on the ground. A grin scarred his features as the light in his eyes faded. His last breath was a hysterical laugh that chilled the air. Silence dominated the warehouse until it was broken by a soft click of the collar releasing and falling to the ground. The limp body of the Vongola Tenth slid to the floor, unseeing eyes staring up at the faces of Vindice.

"_You are not to interfere with our affairs, Arcobaleno."_

"He was my student to discipline." The large eyes finally looked up and even with the childish features; one could see the rage that darkened the color. "Not yours." The enforcers glanced at each other before backing up to disappear into the darkness they had come from. The gun shifted back into the form of Leon, crawling up to lay on the fedora's rim. The chameleon turned away so its back was to the charred remains of the Guardians and their lifeless Boss.

"Tsuna…" Reborn reached up and tugged the fedora low. "Even after all these years, you were too soft."

And the steady _drip drip _from that faraway source continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>This was extremely dark wasn't it? I hope this was snapped enough for all of you. I might continue this on in one-shots of the guardians and Tsuna before all this but not sure. For now, it'll end here.<strong>

**Until next time~**

**-Zehava **


	2. The Concerned Storm

**A/N: I'm not really sure why I'm typing this considering all my finals but maybe I just wanted to get my mind off them for a moment or two at least. Bit of drabble really, lack of anything 'horrorish'. I guess I'll try and include all the guardians if I can think of something for them or have time.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own KHR then my dear, you need to lay off the Cactus Juice. **

**Recollections of the Guardians**

_A month prior to the event in the warehouse…_

There weren't many times that Gokudera was concerned.

Usually when something caused him to be concerned, he blew up whatever was causing it. That was his style. He was the raging storm. So to be worried over something and unable to destroy it was getting under his skin.

It had been a few days ago.

Tsuna had gone out with Lambo, I-pin, and Futa for the day. It was a moment with his 'younger siblings' and of course the storm had stalked—I mean observed—them from a distance to make sure they were kept safe.

He was the right-hand man! He had a right to do this.

Back to the situation, he was watching them eat ice-cream from a coffee store with his brilliant disguise on. He was the first to see a man come up a little too close to his Juudaime to his liking and he was instantly to his feet when the glint of metal caught his eye. However he came skidding to a halt when Tsuna turned around casually, moving fluidly to his feet in a second to come up behind the man. A hand grabbed the back of his neck and the next moment, the would-be assassin had his face crushed against the metal table they had been sitting at.

Lambo and the others stared and it was Gokudera that broke the stunned silence, quickly disposing of his disguise to go speak with the confused costumers and waitresses. When he turned back to go to Tsuna's side, he was slightly surprised to see Tsuna still had the man's face kissing the metal but more so at the hatred that flickered in orange eyes.

"Juudaime?" And then that hate was gone. He must have imagined it though because in all his years of staying by Tsuna, he had never once seen him have hatred in his face. The eyes that he had thought to be orange were brown when they turned to look up at him.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Good timing. Take this man to the interrogation room at the mansion please. He wouldn't answer me here and I need to check on the others." Gokudera gave a sharp nod and replaced Tsuna to haul the man up. Tsuna had turned and walked away and he was faintly bothered by the tense stance of his shoulders.

Now, he couldn't find Juudaime at all! Where had he hidden himself away now? He was getting worse than Hibari with this disappearing act… He might have to consulate with Reborn on this if it continued.

"Hey, Gokudera!" The bomber growled, shooting a green glare at the smiling Rain Guardian who had come up the other side of the hallway. He softened after a moment though. He would never ask for help but he was beginning to grow anxious as his search for Tsuna continued to end up fruitless.

"Hey, baseball freak. Have you seen Juudaime?" Yamamoto tilted his head curiously.

"No, now that I think about it. Are we looking for him?" Before Gokudera could respond he gave a broad grin. "I'll go find Tsuna first!" The silverette scowled as he darted away, fingers inching to reach into his pocket and light the idiot up but finding Juudaime was more important.

Even more so now that he had competition.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the (probably a lot OOC) Storm.<strong>

**Until we meet again~**

**Zehava**


	3. The Trusting Rain

**A/N: Aw, the reviews and favorites… you guys make me so happy! I'm really surprised that this story got so much attention. I will try to get my laziness in check and put something up! … maybe. Anyway. Thank you all again!**

**Warning: Violence/blood caused by a beloved tunafish and OOCness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to KHR except my mini Tsuna figurine. **

**Recollections of the Guardians**

_A month prior to the event in the warehouse…_

Yamamoto had searched the mansion high and low and couldn't find a trace of his best friend. He was really good at this hide and seek game! The black-haired male reached the end of the hallway and tapped his foot against the ground. Where had he not gone…?

Hadn't Gokudera said there was a new man in the interrogation room? Perhaps Tsuna was down there. He spun on his heel and started towards the area. He wasn't really sure why Tsuna would be there since normally that was Hibari's or Mukuro's area of expertise. But there wasn't any other place that he had searched. If he wasn't there then Tsuna just wasn't in the house.

As the Rain Guardian descended the stairs towards the underground area he could hear faint, muffled sounds. A grin pulled up at his lips. Someone was down here and hopefully it was Tsuna.

This area of the house always bothered him. It was under the house and dark like underground dungeons. While the modern age had installed lights and glass walls, air conditioning and heat rather than bars and damp, it was still like a prison down here. He came upon the room with the voices and his eyes widened as he gazed through the glass.

Tsuna was inside the room with another man, his hand tightly around the back of his neck with his face close to the table. His eyes were alight in the dim light, orange hues flickering with unbridled rage. The man was another thing altogether. His face was nearly black with bruises and red liquid dripped heavily onto the table below him. His nose had been broken at an angle that wouldn't have killed him but the bone was actually poking out of the skin ever so slightly. Enough to make the Rain Guardian grimace in sympathy. Though the man was short and stout, larger than Tsuna by a great deal, he was trembling with obvious terror.

"You weren't there to kill me; I know you weren't heading towards me." The man's head slammed onto the table so hard it caused Yamamoto to jump. There was a soft whimper and Tsuna peeled his lips back in a snarl. "Tell me!"

"I-I was jus-just supposed to go aft-after the Bovino boy! I didn't kno-know he was wi-with the Decimo! I wouldn't have tr-tried until later!" Apparently he released those words were incredibly stupid a moment later when his arm was wrenched back at an angle so great that the bone snapping couldn't be heard over the bloodcurdling scream of the man. The Rain Guardian instantly darted in, gaining the attention of the Sky. The orange eyes dulled to warm chocolate yet the warmth didn't mesh well with the wailing male and blood splattered onto his cheek.

"Ah, Yamamoto. I didn't know you were down here." He released the man who crumpled to the ground in a fetal position. He said it so casually and Tsuna must have noticed the Rain Guardian's look because he motioned to the man. "He wouldn't talk so I had to push some. I was going to call Ryohei afterwards." A rare frown made its way across the sword master's face.

"Tsuna… Don't you think you may have gone… overboard?" The eyes of the brunette hardened in an instant.

"I got what I needed to know who came after my family. I don't regret this." A smile was directed towards him and though it clashed with the scenery, it calmed the Guardian down if only a little. "I'm sorry that I made you worried, but it's ok now. I need to go consult with Reborn on this… Would you please call Ryohei down to heal this…" The smile faltered for a moment as he searched for a word, "man." He finished, grounding out the word.

"Yeah… sure Tsuna." The Decimo smiled at him and stepped past him, patting him on the shoulder before going out. Yamamoto's gaze followed him until he was out of sight and he finally looked at the man on the ground who seemed to have passed out from the pain.

He honestly didn't know how to respond to this scene. On one hand, he trusted Tsuna with his life and believed that the information he said he gained would help better protect his friends. On the other hand though, this was such a brutal way of getting what he needed and he wouldn't have believed it to come from Tsuna's hand.

But… Tsuna had said he was going to get the Sun Guardian to heal him and though he beat him, it wasn't so bad to not be fixed right? He set his jaw and stepped towards the unconscious man, bending down to try and slip an arm under his.

He trusted Tsuna, he trusted his best friend's judgment, and he would stand by his side despite these actions. After all, Tsuna was the sky and he was the calming rain. He brought clarity and peace and it seemed that the sky needed that more than anything else right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that all made sense…<strong>

**Until we meet again~**

**- Zehava**


	4. The Denying Lightning

**A/N: **So this chapter took me a bit longer to hash out with myself and I think I changed it three times now in my head so hopefully this is good!

**Warning: **Threatening tunafish and subdued cow ahead

**Disclaimer**: If I owned KHR, I would have totally made a piece that showed what happened in the future. Just sayin… spoilers would've been nice.

**Recollections of the Guardians**

_Five weeks prior to the event in the warehouse…_

It had been little over a week since Tsuna-nii and he had been out. The Sky had not come out of his room since the incident and the Lightning couldn't help but feel as if it was his fault.

Everyone said it wasn't, tried to convince him otherwise but the once little cow-dressed toddler wouldn't believe it. He hated how small he was. He was supposed to be the Lightning! Lightning took the attacks for the family onto themselves! Yet ever since he fell into Tsuna's life, that's what he did for Lambo. Took any and every attack he could to protect him.

The ten-year old sighed and paced around his room again, hands rubbing one of his attack horns. By the time he was done worrying it it'd probably be smooth as silk. The octopus-head and the Rain Guardian had still not been able to get Tsuna out of his room and there were rumors among the staff that even though no one had seen anyone go in, there were voices.

That was only today though and Lambo was determined to see what it was. He would force his Tsuna-nii out to face the world again. After all, if it was his fault in the first place, then he was the only one to fix it right? He sighed again and set the horn down, staring at the door for what felt like the millionth time. The black haired male straightened his shoulders this time though and flung it open, stalking down the hallway. He was Lambo-san the great! That's what he always yelled and screamed, so he would remember five years ago when he still believed that and call it to the front of his mind.

However, the closer he got to the Sky's door, the slower his steps became until he was almost crawling towards it. He perked however as raised voices caught his ear. So the maids weren't just gossiping. He snuck forward and reached out a hand only to draw it back again. If something was wrong, then shouldn't the older Guardians go in instead? He frowned before glaring at the door. He had been with Tsuna from the very beginning—even if he hadn't been aware of _everything _that was happening—and he had as much right as they did to check on their Boss!

Lambo eased the door open a crack and peered in. Hearing Tsuna's voice raise, he pushed it open a few more inches until he could poke his head in.

Tsuna had his back to him, his usual attire of a suit switched out for a simple shirt tucked into black pants. There was a person pinned up against the wall though, pushed at least a foot or two in the air. Tsuna's red glove was wrapped tight around the man's throat and flickers of orange flame twisted around the metal X in the center of the material. He was holding on tightly to Tsuna's wrist and squirming in midair. His auburn hair was disheveled and eyes were red-rimmed as if he had been crying.

"Did you think I wouldn't get your rat to squeal on you, Mr. Sciocco?" The man whimpered as the heat of the flames increased, sending shadows dancing across his face. "Your grudge with the Bovino family is well known to all the underground families." He squealed as he was lifted forward and slammed into the wall. "Yet you thought I wouldn't take offense to this simply because of your grudge?" Tsuna's voice and grown to a roar and Lambo shield away. He had never heard his Boss so furious before… it scared him.

"I-I meant no dis-disrespect, Vongola Decimo! I had forgotten the Bonvino family was under your protection as an ally!" He stammered, still struggling to loosen the fingers around his throat. "B-but is it not an unsaid law th-that a wrong must be paid for in blood?" Tsuna tilted his head at a dangerous looking angle, contemplating.

"The years of blood you two families split is not yet enough?" The man had no response for this and the brunette male straightened his head. Lambo couldn't see it, but he could hear the smile in Tsuna's voice. "But if you believe in that law, then let me act on it now." A moment later a door slammed as Lambo raced down the hallway. Yet he couldn't forget what he had seen in that brief second.

The man's face, twisted in raw terror and agony, mouth open in an silent scream, as the flames of the gloves erupted.

Lambo didn't stop running until he had reached his room and after he had locked it tight, jumped into his bed to hide under the covers did he remember to breath. The Lightning Guardian was trembling like a leaf and right now, he couldn't remember any of that confidence and arrogance he had before.

He had to have seen something wrong. He must have watched too many horror movies from behind the armrest without the other Guardians knowing...

His subconscious was remembering those battles when Tsuna had to be mean to win and he was just now remembering the brutality. Tsuna had never been cruel, but he had been angry before and destroyed anything and everything in his path that was threatening his family. But this he had just seen… It was plain viciousness. Savagery. The smiling voice of his Tsuna-nii rang in his ears, horrifying him.

He should tell the others. But… what would he say? What if he did see something wrong? Over-reacted? Then everyone would call him a child. They would look down on him as they always did. And what would Tsuna do if he thought Lambo imagined him like a monster? He would be heartbroken…

Lambo was sure he had just not seen something right. He was just making something up because his Tsuna-nii would never be like that. He was smiling happiness, warm comfort, and courageous defender.

Not a person who would roast someone in his own office all because of a law that didn't even exist.

The little Lightning Guardian snuggled down deeper into his blankets, reaching out to snatch the horn off the table he had left it on. He began rubbing it comfortingly, trying to imagine the happy times.

But all he could see was that man's eyes meeting his and the plea for help he had not answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope this isn't too… confusing or whatever… I think I got all those terms right. Correct me if I'm wrong as I've not watched the anime for awhile now… Anyway. Thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows/whatnot! It makes me so happy to see someone enjoying all the insanity~

Sciocco: Italian for _Foolish_ (so says Google translate)

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	5. The Comforting Mist

**A/N: **… It's really odd to be making a story backwards… o^o;

**Disclaimer: **I no own KHR. Not at all.

**Recollections of the Guardians**

_Four weeks prior to the event at the warehouse…_

Chrome had never been one to get thoroughly involved in the events at the Vongola mansion. She was content with her life as a spy that took her to places all over the world. She had never thought she could live to see the wonders of this beautiful world…

Yet, she was making an exception today.

Bossu had been strangely tense as well as everyone else in the house when she came back from her recent mission. It did not take her long to figure out from the gossip around the halls what had happened. It had sent her to the kitchen and then to the Bossu's door.

He had always been kind to her and she would gladly die to repay that kindness. But right now, it wasn't her life that she needed to offer, but her presence. The brunette always loosened with her and both knew that they had an understanding of the loneliness and pain that had followed them for years. It connected them. And a woman's gentleness was never a bad thing.

"Bossu…?" Chrome knocked on the door with her free hand, making sure not to spill the tea in her other.

"Come in," Tsunayoshi's voice drifted tiredly to her. The purple-haired Mist Guardian frowned and entered, closing the door softly behind her. She walked across the long room and sat the tea down on the desk, giving a slight bow as she did so.

"I thought you could use some hot tea, Bossu." Tsunayoshi offered her a weak smile and waved his hand for her to sit. She straightened her skirt before doing so. The Vongola Tenth looked very exhausted she noted. His always gravity defying hair was more mused than she had ever seen and dark bags were under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and she could have sworn he hadn't changed in days.

"Thank you, Chrome." He reached for the cup and simply held it in his hands, watching the steam listlessly. "How did the mission go?"

"I made out the file and wrote down everything you need to know. The contract was signed happily by our English allies." Chrome reported. "Would you like the file or should I give it to Gokudera-san?" Tsunayoshi glanced up at her. She had certainly grown out of her crippling shyness with the years though there was still the fidgeting of her hands that betrayed her nervousness.

"Gokudera would pay more attention to it than I would." He responded, lifting the cup to take a sip.

"I'll get it to him as soon as possible." Bossu nodded and they fell into a companionable silence. It often went this way. Chrome always waited for her Bossu to speak rather than ask. Sometimes, he never did and she would eventually leave once someone else came in. Today though, she would stay even if it meant not leaving this chair for hours.

It didn't take that long however; a few minutes had passed before Tsunayoshi gave a deep sigh and set his now empty teacup down.

"I am a failure of a boss." He quickly lifted a hand as she opened her mouth to object and laced his fingers together below his chin as she settled back into her chair with silence. "I cannot protect those that mean the most to me and I hate myself for it. There are simply… simply too many human limits that I continue to reach. I can't be everywhere at once, I am running myself ragged trying. I keep getting reminded how human we are and how… _fragile _that makes us." The warmth of his chocolate eyes had sunk into something akin to grief. "I have just begun to realize what a family means and yet every day there is the risk of losing them. What more can I do?"

Chrome sat quietly, biting on her lower lip as her Bossu continued to speak, the weight of his burden bending his shoulders. She had always known the weight of the title he bore, but today she was seeing the price that came with such power. She cautiously moved forward, lifting a hand to place it on his.

"We do not need your protection all the time, Bossu. We are more than capable of handling ourselves… Yes… we are fragile, but that is what makes life so precious. I…" Her voice failed her for a moment and she had to swallow before continuing softly, "I would know that more than anyone…" Her grip tightened as his eyes drifted up to her. "We are your family and always will be. But please… do not worry yourself to death about us. It puts more strain on us to see you in such a state." She took a breath and gave him a small, soft smile. "We know you do all you can to protect us and trust you to do so but you need to lean on us sometimes, Bossu."

Tsunayoshi stared at her a moment before he took her hand between both of his, setting them down on the desk. There was a little less terror in his eyes now yet he still ran his thumb across her knuckles in an anxious way.

"What if I fail…?" He asked quietly. "I cannot… bear to go back to those feelings again… I _need _to know my family is safe." Chrome had to force herself to focus on his words with his fingers massaging her hand and found her heart breaking at the fear in her Bossu's voice.

"Bossu…" She steeled herself. She had to be honest with him. There was no way she could ever lie to her Bossu. Even if that meant that his fear increased. "We… we will never be completely safe while on this Earth. It just… just isn't possible…" She looked at him meekly only to be startled by the wideness of his eyes. She restrained a yelp when his fingers suddenly tightened harshly around her hand. There was a spark of something in his chocolate eyes that she couldn't place.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said while on this Earth, w-we won't be sa-safe…" Chrome stammered. He pursed his lips and loosened his hold considerably and went back to rubbing her knuckles with his fingers. There was a thoughtful air about him and the Mist Guardian forced herself to relax. "Bossu…?" He started at her voice as if forgetting she was there. Tsunayoshi glanced down and slowly removed his hands from hers, placing them on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Chrome. Just… what you said… it made me think of something…" He gave her a smile and the female couldn't help but smile back, seeing her dear friend in that face again. "Thank you, Chrome. I feel… much better." He nodded and suddenly stood. "I need to look into something." Chrome immediately rose, giving her Bossu a quick bow.

"Of course, Bossu. I'll get the file for Gokudera-san." She turned to leave yet at the door, her hand paused and she glanced back at Tsunayoshi. His eyes were on the large window behind him, arms crossed sturdily over his chest. "Ah… B-bossu?" The brunette male inclined his head towards her. "If you ever need me…" Chrome directed her gaze down. "I would be happy to come." He blinked before offering her another smile.

"Thank you, Chrome. I'll keep that in mind when we meet again." Chrome nodded, a blush forming on her cheeks before she quickly went out the door. However, there was one thing that nagged at her as she made her way down the hallway. The way he had said that last line…

It had been as if he was saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah… you might have seen some 2796. Can't help it. I like them. Anyway! Sorry if it's a bit OOC with them… and the Bossu thing. I remember that from the anime… Oho. Anyone guess what the mad tunafish is thinking about…? Virtual brownies for those that can! 8D Thank you again for all your faves/follows/reveiws~!

**To deadlyslumber: **I have seriously been meaning to answer your reviews forever. –bows- Sorry, sorry! Anyway~ Thank you for all your reviews! They make me happy to read how much you enjoy my story. Thank you again, meh friend and sorry I haven't responded sooner. Kept forgetting you can't reply to a guest… my bad, man.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


	6. The EXTREMELY Confused Sun

**Warning: **This chapter abuses the word extreme. … Extremely.

**Disclaimer: **pft. If I owned KHR I'd have put this in the anime. Fo serious.

**Recollections of the Guardians**

_Three weeks prior to the event at the warehouse…_

If there was something Ryohei Sasagawa loved more than anything—except his sister of course— it was coming to the Vongola home and soaking up the EXTREME spirit that everyone seemed to have. And brawling with all his EXTREME spirit with those who also had EXTREME spirit.

But this time… coming back to what he was beginning to consider a second home, he was extremely confused. The normally bustling, bright mansion seemed gray. As if every bit of spirit had been sucked from it. The maids and butlers that scurried around kept their heads down and barely even greeted the Sun Guardian as he walked through the hallways.

He frowned and crossed his arms, bandaged fingers tapping against the skin. Now he couldn't find any of the other Guardians including the loud-mouthed octopus head. With an extremely aggravated cry, he threw his hands in the air and stalked down the stairs to the training room. When things didn't make sense, he'd work them out in his head while also working out his fists.

He was surprised when the door slid open he was assaulted with an extreme amount of heat that threatened to singe the very scar off his face. Ten feet off the ground, Tsuna was floating with his one arm stretched behind and one in front of him, his gloves spewing red-hot flames in either direction. The Sky looked focused, orange eyes narrowed as if imagining whatever victim of his flames was actually there.

"TSUNA!" The brunette gave a shriek at the yell and broke focus, crashing to the white floor below. Ryohei jogged up to him and leaned down, hands fisted on his hips. "Tsuna!"

"Ugh! R-ryohei-san!" Tsuna stuttered out, trying to cover his ears and stand at the same time. Ryohei tilted his head slightly. Were those tears in the brunette's eyes? And then Tsuna blinked and whatever he imagined was gone as he dusted himself off. "Ryohei-san, what are you doing down here?"

"I came down to think. Everyone is acting EXTREMELY odd Tsuna!" The smaller male winced at the volume of the male's voice. He didn't get the chance to answer however as Ryohei spun away from him to access the damage of Tsuna's _Operation X_ move.

The white walls had been scorched black and the protective paint was beginning to peel. Perhaps if Tsuna hadn't been interrupted, he would have burnt through a layer.

"Hm…"

"Ryohei-san…?"

"What are you doing down here?" Ryohei had spun once again to face Tsuna who flinched away at his question. One that sounded more like an extremely loud demand really.

"I was just practicing…" Tsuna looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist, the gloves still in their weapon state. "I don't think my flames are hot enough. They're only red or orange. I wanted them to at least get to white… blue flames would be the hottest though."

"Why would you want such EXTREME flames, Tsuna?" The brunette didn't look at him or answer and instead glanced at the burn marks that now scarred the walls.

"To protect my family of course." Ryohei blinked as Tsuna turned to face him, the once chocolate eyes a piercing orange. "Would you help me with that, Ryohei-san? This way we can both practice." Ryohei's gray eyes lit up at that and he stepped back from the brunette and lifted his hands as he casually fell into a defensive stance.

"Then give me your all, Tsuna, because I won't hold anything back!" A sad smile briefly crossed the younger's face before he hopped back as well, lifting his hands to either side in something similar to an offensive position.

"Good thing you can heal us both then, Ryohei-san." Tsuna shifted his left leg back and flicked his wrists, the beginnings of red and orange flames dancing along his fingertips. "Show me all your strength! Use whatever motivation you need but use _all _your strength, Ryohei-san!" Ryohei smirked at him and rolled his shoulders back, happy now that he had ignored the usual extreme dressiness of the Vongola mansion and gone casual today. His t-shirt would work much better.

"Alright then, Tsuna! We'll get your flames as hot as the sun!" The Sun Guardian cried, in a way, bragging about his own flames' intense heat. Tsuna merely offered a challenging smile though once again, it seemed edged with sadness. The brunette leapt forward with a cry, arcing down a flaming fist at his friend's skull. The boxer merely yelled a, 'TO THE EXTREME!' and met the blow with his own bandaged one, a shock wave resounding and blowing up, causing their hair and clothes to go whipping back.

Ryohei grinned at Tsuna's shocked face, muscles clenching as he put more strength into his blow, forcing the brunette to skid backwards. It would take much more to beat him and now the Sky could see how brightly the Sun shone firsthand.

And would learn the best way to snuff it out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So! This is a shorter chapter and I apologize for that but… I really didn't want to put like an extreme battle in this or anything. I just wanted you to get the gist of what's going down. And if you don't know… -coughcough-Tsuna'stryingtogethisflameshotenoughfo rkillingpeople-coughcough- 8D I didn't say anything. Anyway! He has –san on the end of Ryohei's name because he always called him big brother in the anime but I thought now that they're older, Tsuna would resort to a more formal way of being respectful.

Until we meet again~

- Zehava


End file.
